Kupu-kupu malam
by Nakamura Chiaki
Summary: Beginilah cara mereka hidup. Para kupu-kupu malam. Yang sangat indah dikegelapan bulan. Warning inside. Review?


**Kupu-kupu Malam**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam kelabu yang menusuk tulang ini sungguh memuakkan, walau tidak sedikit orang yang menikmatinya. Surga dunia.

Berbondong-bondong manusia liar memasuki lantai dansa. Meliuk-liukan tubuh mereka yang diterangi cahaya lampu kerlap-kerlip dari atas sana. Tak lupa musik menggebu ikut mendorong gairah masa muda mereka menguap. Bising sekali.

Di atas panggung, terlihat seorang wanita yang memutar-mutar badannya di tiang penyangga, meliuk-liuk bagai ular, lalu mendesis. Meracuni jiwa.

Juga para pencari cinta sesaat ikut menggabung dengan lautan manusia kelam di bawah sana. Berharap selembar uang menghampiri mereka.

Dunia ini sudah amat tenggelam ke dalam kubangan fatamorgana kehidupan. Menyajikan bayangan kesenangan di dalam kegelapan. Sadarkah kalau Kami-sama murka pada mereka? Kalaupun mereka sadar mereka takkan peduli. Toh, tak ada yang peduli pada mereka. Bahkan dewa sekalipun.

Beginilah cara mereka hidup. Para kupu-kupu malam. Yang sangat indah dikegelapan bulan.

Pemuda itu terus meneguk isi gelas di tangannya. Satu gelas… Dua gelas… Tiga gelas… Enam gelas.

"Paman, berikan aku satu gelas lagi!" Ia meracau dengan suaranya yang hendak menggapai-gapai sesuatu, tapi hanya angin yang ia dapat.

Lelaki berumur di hadapan meja pemuda itu menoleh. Sudah dua botol yang ia habiskan. Bartender itu mendengus.

"Kau mabuk Ichigo. Sebaiknya kau pulang."

Pemuda itu tak mendengar nasihat sepuhnya. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Semua beban hidupnya menumpu pundaknya. Berat… Pusing… Seperti ada beban berton-ton memukul kepalanya. Ngilu…

"Ku bilang satu, _hik,_ botol… Arghh…" Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Menahan rasa ngilu yang menghujam kepalanya bertubi-tubi. Tak lama Ia melemas. Lalu tak bergerak sama sekali. Tidur mungkin? Atau pingsan?

Bartender bermata satu itu melirik langganannya iba. Ia rapihkan botol-botol dan gelas yang berserakan di sekitar pemuda. Dan sekali lagi menatapnya,

"Bocah malang,

…Yukio, tolong antar orang ini ke atas!"

Seorang pemuda pendek berambut kuning menyembul dari balik tangga.

"Hai."

* * *

Ruangan ini sangat menyilaukan mata. Ia kerjap-kerjapkan mata besarnya. Sejenak ia terpukau oleh keindahan kamar yang akan menjadi malam penghabisannya.

"Jangan hanya bengong di situ, duduklah!"

Seorang pria berambut biru terang menepuk-nepuk samping kiri sofa tempatnya duduk. Seringainya terus terpatri di wajah beringasnya.

Rukia menatapnya bosan. Ia hampiri orang yang me'nyewa'nya itu. Tak tanggung-tanggng, ia duduki pangkuan sang pria yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah tak tahan, eh?"

Godaan serigala itu diacuhkannya. Ia lirik iris biru muda itu dengan jijik, lalu menarik dagunya kasar.

"Cepat tetapkan tarif yang akan kau bayar, bocah!"

Tatapannya menusuk. Ia malas berbasa-basi. Yang Rukia butuh hanya sebuah kepastian.

Kepastian untuk sebuah dosa? Hahaha, lucu sekali.

"Hmm… lima ratus ribu bagaimana?"

Rukia menaikkan alisnya.

"Benar kau ini orang kaya?" Ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Khe, baiklah satu juta. Bagaimana?" Tawar kucing biru itu emosi. Ia benar-benar tak tahan. Nafsu sudah menguliti seluruh akal sehatnya. Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap perut rata sang bidadari malam itu lembut, lalu naik ke atas. Meremasnya.

"Dasar serigala. Ok, deal."

Pria mentereng itu menyeringai lebar. Dengan cekatan Ia gendong Rukia ke dalam dekapannya. Membawanya ke dalam kamar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu atas kekhilafan manusia.

Mereka saling menjerit, berbagi peluh, berjabat lidah, merangkul tubuh, membuat ranjang memekik benci. Insting dan nafsu memimpin mereka menuju puncak surga dunia. Para malaikat mengutuk mereka, menutup pintu surga rapat-rapat sehingga harumnya pun tak dapat tercium. Bersumpah, takkan membiarkan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

Sementara di luar jendela sana langit menangis. Menjerit-jerit. Menyesali kebodohan para manusia tak tahu malu itu.

Ya, Rukia tahu Ia salah. Ia berdosa. Sangat berdosa. Tapi tak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan. Dunia menghimpitnya dengan kesombongan, kerakusan, ketidakadilan .

Dan entah keberapa kalinya Ia menangis. Dalam gelap malam. Dalam kesendirian. Ia menangis pilu.

* * *

Perkenalkan, nama saya Nakamura Chiaki. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian saya mempublish fic ini. Saya sadar saya ini masih sangat hijau soal tulis menulis, jadi saya sangat menerima masukan, kritikan, curhatan de el el dari para senpai semua. Salam hangat selalu~

041212_0529


End file.
